Favorite Five
by princess of star
Summary: Serena and the Scouts are freshmen at an university, and they meet Darien and the Generals, who ,of course ,are seniors and also are the hottest guys in the city. Blue vs. Blue, who will win?
1. Collage!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon stuff, so don't sue me!  
  
Hey! In this story, the scouts have a normal life. Hope u like it!  
  
Info: Rei 18 yrs. old Lita 18 yrs. old Ami 18 yrs. old Mina 18 yrs. old Serena 17 yrs. old   
  
"Wow, this place is great!" Exclaimed Mina, as she, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Serena piled into their new dorm room.  
  
The living room is huge and has a huge balcony door that leads to a porch. The kitchen has an oven, many stoves, a dishwasher, a huge refrigerator, and many cabinets. The bathroom has a huge bathtub; it can probably fit all of them. There are five sinks, one for each girl. The bedrooms are all the same size; each one has a window.  
  
"Well, we might as well start organizing this place, since we will be living in it for the next 4 years of our life in here." Said Amy, as she put down the last of their luggage in the empty living room.  
  
Nodding their head, the girls agreed. Walking around, they all picked out their own room, and hauled their stuff into their new bedrooms. Then they all drove off to buy their furniture.  
  
About 5 in the afternoon, they all came back with five trucks of stuff. After paying the movers, they started placing in its place. Now the living room has a huge TV next to one wall, and the big, comfy sofa on by the opposite wall with a coffee table in between them. (There are also different kinds of cute decoration that would take a long time to go through them all, so I'm not going to write it out. But if you want to know what they are you can email me and I'll tell you.) They bought five chairs and a small table to put on the balcony. They also have many plants lined up around the balcony and many plants hanging down from the ceiling all around the house. For the kitchen, Lita was the only one who was thoughtful enough to buy a few cooking pan, many different kinds of spices, different meats, dairy, fruits, and vegetables. Serena and Mina on the other hand filled the cabinets with snacks. Rei bought an icemaker, a snow cone maker, an ice cream maker, a water filter, a toaster, and a microwave. The bathroom looks like a rainbow, for each girl had decorated her sink with different colors. Mina's is orange sunshine, Lita's is emerald green, Rei's is fiery red, Serena's is gold and silver sparkle, and Ami's is aquamarine (which is the only normal color for the bathroom out of all the girls).  
  
After checking out those rooms, the girls each showed the others her bedroom. Let's start with Lita's. Her room is cover with shimmering emerald wallpaper with watermelons. In the middle of the room is a bed with pink bedspread and watermelon pillows. There is a mahogany closet by her bed, and next to it is the window with green window shade and pink curtain. On the other side of the bed is a mahogany nightstand with a lamp in the shade of green and an alarm clock in the shape of a watermelon on top. The shade of the lamp is pink. There's also a forest green desk by the wall with many pink picture frames that are filled with pictures, and there are a few books, notebooks, pens pencils and accessories.  
  
Mina's room is about the same except her wooden stuffs are made out of oak, and her stuffs are either orange or light red. Instead of a desk, she has a vanity table and a mirror. The table is filled with makeup and jewelry. The wallpaper of her room is yellow orange with red hearts and kisses, and her pillows are in the shape of hearts or oranges. Also she has two closets and much more decorations than Lita's, and her alarm clock is in the shape of an orange.  
  
Ami's room is a bit different. Her wallpaper is dark blue with fishes on it. Her bed is against the wall, it has ocean blue bed cover, and pillows in the shape of blowfish, starfish and many more. There is a nightstand on either side of the bed; they both have a lamp with sky blue shade, an alarm clock in the shape of a bubble, and a phone. (The reason the other's don't have a phone is because they have cell phone. Ami also have a cell phone, but she bought the telephone for decoration.) She has a huge desk by the window, there's a laptop on it, a lamp with sky blue shade, and many notebooks. By the door, there is a small table with a tank of gold fishes in it. Ami's window shade is dark blue and her curtain is baby blue. She also has one closet and a bookcase that is filled with thick books.  
  
Rei's room is just like Mina's. Except her stuffs are all either rose red or lavender. Her wallpaper is full of different kinds of flowers, and her pillows are in the shapes of flowers. Unlike Mina, Rei's vanity table is filled with nail polishes and perfumes. Also her alarm clock is in the shape of a red fireball.  
  
At last we come in to Serena's room, and everyone stood in shock. For Serena's room is very different. For one, her bed is king size, while everyone else's is queen size. Her bedspread is silver with golden stars. The wallpaper is midnight blue with the moon in the middle and stars surrounding it. On both side of her bed are the two nightstands with lamps in the shade of silver, an alarm clock in the shape of a full moon. Her window has the best view; it overlooks the entire schoolyard, from the girls' dormitory to the boys'. The window shade is in the color of gold, and the curtain is rainbow colored. She has a large vanity table against the wall. There is a vase full of roses, and beside that all there is are makeup, perfumes, nail polishes, jewelries, and pictures in different colored frames. Serena has two huge closets, and a laptop (for chatting online). Like the others, her ceiling also hangs many plants.  
  
Still staring in awe, the girls slowly got back to reality. When they finally did, they all told each other what a good job they did. Then they sat down and ordered some Chinese food, and watched TV. After they finished eating, the girls all gathered in Serena's room and talked about tomorrow, since tomorrow is the first day of school. The girls are all excited and all but Ami is nervous, and after about 2 hours of talking, they all retired for the night. Each drifting off to dream land, wondering about meeting hot guys, or tests scores.   
  
Sooooooooooooooooo, How was it? Did u like it? And please don't worry, I promise that Darien and the generals will appear soon. Please give me reviews! Need reviews!!! Luv, Princess of Star 


	2. The Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I know u guys r disappointed, so am I!

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Hey! Thanx 4 the reviews! Loved them! Pleaz write more! Hope u like this chapter!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sleepily, Serena turned off the alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight is streaming through the window and engulfed her in a warm glow. Smelling pancake and bacon, Serena jumped up and changed out of her Bunny PJ. She opened her closet and picked out the outfit that the girls had decided last night. They all agreed that they should wear matching cloth. So Serena pulled out a short pink skirt with a huge belt that has a moon for buckle. Then she got out a cute white spaghetti strap top, with a pair of matching silver boots. After putting on cloth, Serena sat down by her vanity table and put on matching pink nail polish and eye shadow and lip-gloss. She also had ivory face powder, black eye liner and mascara, and a silver necklace with a pink heart hanging down and matching earrings. Then she randomly put on a few silver bracelets. Finally after putting her hair in the usual 'meatball' style with a silver bow tied to each 'meatball', she grabbed her backpack and went into the kitchen.  
  
There she saw that all the girls are up and Lita's cooking. They are all wearing the outfit that they agreed on. All the girls have the same boots and spaghetti strap top, also each have the same skirt except in different colors.  
  
Mina has an orange skirt and her hair is tied back with a silver bow.  
  
Lita has a green skirt and her hair is tied in a ponytail with a silver ponytail holder.  
  
Ami has a blue shirt and her short hair is down with a silver headband.  
  
Rei has a red skirt and her long black hair is down with two silver clips on the left.  
  
Even Ami has to admit, they look great!  
  
After breakfast they all piled into Rei's car and drove off to their first class. Just by luck they have the same class for first period on every Monday morning, it's English. (If u wants 2 know their schedules, just email me.)  
  
It took them awhile to find the right classroom but finally, they did. Nervously all five of them walked inside. There already are many students inside and all of them looked nervous. Slowly, the girls all found a seat and started talk to their classmates. It's not long before the girls become very popular.

__

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!_

Went the school bell, signaling it's time for lunch. Serena got up and followed the students out the door. As it turned out, everyone loved her and quickly Serena and the girls all became one of the most popular girls in school.  
  
After putting her stuff in her locker, Serena grabbed her lunch and went to join the girls. Finding them at one of the tables, Serena run over to join them, that's when bam, she hit a well-muscled chest. Looking up, Serena found herself staring at Midnight blue eyes that seem to be endless.  
  
"Are you alright?" Questioned the owner of those eyes.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, Serena answered, "I'm fine, thank you. Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." And this time really looked at him. Wow! He got to be the cutest guy I've ever seen! Look at the ebony hair, the gorgeous body. Wait, what am I thinking, bad Serena, bad Serena.  
  
Blushing a bit, she heard the stranger say, "That's alright, but next time you'll have to pay for running into me, cause I don't let girls throw themselves at me for free." And with a wink, he walked off with four other hot guys.  
  
Finally registered what was the meaning behind those words; she turned around finding almost the whole cafeteria staring at her, some with envy and others with jealousy. Totally confused she sat down by Mina and asked her what's going on.  
  
Mina stared at her as if she is stupid, (well she isn't very smart, but stupid?) then she asked, "Haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"The guy that you just run into is the leader of the group of guys that are the most popular in this school, and they are said to be the cutest guys in the city!"  
  
"They are?"  
  
"You are so lucky!" Exclaimed Rei, "How come you always get to run into cute guys."  
  
Then Serena had the strangest idea ever, "Guys, did you notice that there are 5 of them and 5 of us?"  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Mina, "I know where this is going. I must say that I like it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ami.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that they are all very cute, maybe we should go after them." Answered Serena.  
  
"But it's not going to be easy," said Rei, "They are the most popular boys in school!"  
  
"That's the fun part!" Said Mina, "We'll have competitions and we'll win!"  
  
And the girls agreed that they will go after the guys and each one picked out the guy that they are going after.  
  
So after lunch, the girls went back to their own schedule feeling more than happy.

School has ended; the girls are sitting by an ice cream parlor, exchanging information the found out on 'the guys'. All of them are aware that the eyes of all the guys are on them, and they smirked at each other.  
  
"Look at us," said Rei, "We are what every guy wants, there is no way they are going to resist us, and even if they do, it won't last long."  
  
"So what did you guys find out?" Asked Serena, "I found out that I have the same class with Darien at least once a day. And oh, we have the same class with all of 'the guys' on Tuesday."  
  
"Good!" Said Lita, "I have found out that Nephrite has two classes with me on everyday except Tuesday and Friday. Oh, and 'the guys' are seniors."  
  
"I found out that I have every first period with Jadeite," said Rei, "and that all 'the guys' have the same lunch hour as we do."  
  
"Well," started Ami, "I found out that Zoicyte have a class with me on everyday except Thursday. And I found out that all 'the guys' are on the football team."  
  
"I found out that my Malachite has every 4th period with me." Said Mina, proudly. "And that 'the guys' live in the building right in front of us, so we should be able to see them in our windows."  
  
"Well, here is the plan, girls." Said Serena, "We'll join the cheerleading squad so we can be there when they practice football. We'll also sit at a table near them when we eat lunch and in the classrooms, too."  
  
"We should buy more sexy outfits, too." Added Mina, winking, "I bet that will get their attention!" (Me toowinkevil laugh )  
  
The girls all started giggling at Mina's remark. After finally calmed down, they are hit the mall.

Meanwhile  
  
After Darien bumped into that girl, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And his friends wouldn't stop teasing him about it! Never seen his friend this obsessive over a girl before, Jadeite said, " Darien calm down. Just ask her out, I promise you that she won't turn you down. Who would?" He added as an after though.  
  
The guys all chuckled about it.  
  
Everyone in this school knows that Darien go through girls like girls go through lip-gloss! He has a different girl every week, wait, I mean everyday. Actually, all 5 of them do. They are the playboys in school, they are known as the Finest Five.  
  
Grinning to himself, Darien said, "Guys, I think I'm just about up to a challenge. Well I hope she is a challenge."  
  
All the guys can see the evil glint in Darien's eyes, and couldn't help but laugh. 

It was late when the girls returned from the mall, so they decided to turn in for the night.  
  
Next day started as usual as can be. Each girl wore one of the new outfits they had bought.  
  
Serena wore a black mini skirt with a huge belt that has a blood red heart for buckle. She had a tight red tube top and a pair of matching black boots with red strikes. She had her hair in braids with black ribbons through them. Serena decided that she would have heavy makeup today. Her lip and nails are painted blood red, Her eyelashes midnight black, and her eye shadow is light lavender, giving her eyes a husky look. At last, she decided to put on black diamond earrings, matching choker, and many black bracelets.  
  
Walking out, Serena saw that her friends have outfits that are similar to hers; they are all going for the kill!

Like it or hate it? Please give me reviews! U guys r the only reason that keeps me writing. Please don't take it away from me! Getting down on my knees and begging Tears running down my face.

Luv, Princess of Star

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]- []-[]-

Here r the THANXS:  
  
GoddessSerenity: Thanx 4 the review! Loved it!  
  
KoKo Belle: Thanx 4 the compliment! Pleaz write more reviews!  
  
Rena Jewels: Loved ur review! Don't stop reading my stuff!  
  
Bunny Bunz: Hope u like this chapter! Keep up the reviews!  
  
Princess Consuela bananahamock: Thanx 4 the review!  
  
happygolucky111: Hope u like this chapter better! Pleaz continue read my stuffs!  
  
am1289: Thanx 4 the great review!!!  
  
EternalMoonFighter: Loved the review! Thanx so much!  
  
twiggirl06: Loved ur review! Pleaz write more!!!  
  
dreamingfantasies: Wow! Longest review I ever had! Really hope u like this chapter! Sorry u didn't like the last one! The part about room description, it actually tells the reader what kind of personalities and hobbies are. Ami 4 example, by the room description we now know that her favorite color is blue, she likes the sea and oceanic lives (the wallpaper and the pillows tell u that), she is smart (the laptop), she likes to read (the bookcase), she doesn't care about makeup that much (the fact there is no vanity table). So my point is that the description of the room is not absolutely pointless and is not to been put there to waste space, according to your exact word. The part about the heavy furniture, I wrote in chapter one that the girls paid them, and by that I meant they paid moving fee. In real life, as long as you paid the fee then the movers have to help bring your stuff in to your house or apartment whether it's on the first floor or 100 stories tall. Yes, the girls' r rich, and the part about no dorm with 5 bedrooms, well like u wrote in ur review, this is a fanfiction, not a non- fiction. Really sorry that u doesn't understand my story but I'm not going to change my writing style anytime soon. And if u r going to leave a review 4 this chapter, pleaz lessen up on the insults, if u hate it, just say it and get in over with. If this too harsh 4 u, know that I'm really sorry! Thanx 4 ur pointers, hope I helped u understand the story better! Hope 2 hear from u soon!

If I left anyone out, pleaz forgive me! Just know that I loved ur review!


End file.
